


La mystérieuse correspondante

by Eclair1509



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair1509/pseuds/Eclair1509
Summary: Draco veut connaitre la personne qui fait battre son cœur. La relation épistolaire qu'il entretient avec cette inconnue ne lui suffit plus et le bal de Noël semble être la parfaite occasion pour cela.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy





	La mystérieuse correspondante

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un OS pour le Sceret Santa du discord L'Enfer de Dantes. Je l'ai posté sur fanfiction.net et ai décidé de le reposter ici (je commence mon déménagement. Voilà, bonne lecture.

**La mystérieuse correspondante**

Le cœur battant, une petite hésitation de sa main, il termine d’écrire sa lettre. Cette fois il était décidé, Draco allait découvrir qui sa mystérieuse correspondante. Tout avait commencé il y a deux mois, une lettre arrivée par erreur devant lui. Il l’avait ouverte, l’avait lu et y avait même répondu. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aurait fait habituellement, mais le contenu de la lettre, le fait qu’elle soit anonyme et ne semblait destinée à personne l’avait touché. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, quelque chose avait remué.

  
Après cela, il était resté quelques jours sans nouvelle, et avait naturellement pensé qu’il ne recevrait pas de réponses à son tour. Après tout qui avait envie de se confier à un parfait inconnu ? Eh bien il s’était trompé. Un matin en plus d’une lettre de sa famille, Draco reçu une lettre d’expéditeur inconnu. Ce dernier le remerciait d’avoir répondu, expliquant que sa lettre n’avait pas spécialement comme but de trouver un destinataire, mais que le hibou l’avait prit sans l’accord du propriétaire. La lettre invitait aussi le Serpentard à ne pas hésiter à lui parler si l’envie l’en prenait. Pour cette dernière partie Draco se dit que c’était stupide, il n’allait pas faire comme cet inconnu et se confier à quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas, surtout si cela signifiait ouvrir son cœur et raconter des choses personnelles. Et pourtant cela faisait maintenant environ un mois, qu’il échangeait de façon régulière et sans réserve à cette personne dont l’identité restait secrète.

  
Ce qui le rassurait c’était que de l’autre côté aussi le mystère restait entier. Sa mystérieuse correspondante, car il avait fini par découvrir et déduire qu’il s’agissait d’une élève de Poudlard, semblait aimer ne pas connaître son identité. C’est en partie ce qui l’avait aidé à s’ouvrir, il n’avait pas peur d’être jugé, et puis quelque chose dans la façon d’écrire lui donnait inspirait confiance. Il avait l’impression que cette fille était très calme habituellement et était naturellement bienveillante.

  
Enfin bon, Draco pouvait se mettre à penser pendant des heures à cette personne, pas en parler car il n’avait parlé de cette correspondance à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami. Et pourtant Blaise avait bien remarqué son changement de comportement, il le taquinait d’ailleurs souvent en disant que pour avoir l’air aussi heureux, le blond devait entretenir une relation secrète avec quelqu’un dans l’école dont il était fou amoureux.

  
Et il n’avait pas complètement tord. Draco entretenait une relation épistolaire et était fou amoureux de cette fille qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré. Au départ il avait évidemment voulu se battre contre ce sentiment, en se répétant à longueur de journée qu’il était fou de se croire amoureux de quelqu’un qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré. Maintenant il se répétait juste que c’était fou d’être amoureux et de ne pas rencontrer la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire ressentir autant de stress, de joie rien qu’avec des lettres. Depuis qu’il avait accepté la nature de ses sentiments d’ailleurs il avait accélérer le rythme des échanges, passant d’une moyenne de deux lettres par semaine à cinq allant parfois jusqu’à une lettre par jour. Les deux hiboux semblaient d’ailleurs en vouloir à leurs propriétaires car certaine fois ils jetaient la précieuse enveloppe directement sur le visage avant de se poser sur leur tête. Les deux élèves s’étaient rendus compte que leurs animaux avaient eu exactement le même comportement. Ils s’étaient donc limité à un maximum de cinq lettres par semaine.

  
Du moins, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, car l’enveloppe que le serpentard venait de donner à son hibou était la sixième lettre de la semaine. Malgré le regard accusateur du volatile, Draco ne culpabilisa pas, cette lettre était sa première et certainement sa dernière tentative de rencontrer la mystérieuse femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Cette fameuse tentative se résumait à une invitation pour le bal de Noël annuel. Ce dernier était certes moins impressionnant que lors des années où se déroulait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais restait une belle fête et surtout une occasion en or pour les amoureux, secrets ou publics de tenter leurs chances, ou de jeter leur bonheur à la face des célibataires et cœurs brisés. Le bal se déroulait dans deux semaines, et cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le blond fuyait les avances, garçons, filles ou autres, dans tous les cas il n’avait aucune intention d’aller avec qui que ce soit au bal si ce n’était pas avec sa Belle. Des fois une petite voix faisait son chemin dans sa tête, et de façon très sournoise lui susurrait quelques questions, « Pourquoi suis-je populaire alors que mes parents sont connus pour être des proches de Voldemort ? » « Est-ce que ces gens sont vraiment attirés par des conneries comme le combo physique, argent et uniquement ça ? » « Est-ce que le fait que je sois infect avec les Gryffondor leur est égal ? » « J’aime jouer aux cons, mais est-ce que ces gens le sont réellement ? Ou jouent-ils un rôle ? » « Certains agissent-ils ainsi car ils ont peur de moi ? ». Balayant ces idées qui refaisaient surface, Draco se décida à aller enfin se coucher après avoir vu son grand duc s’envoler. Il ne lui restait de toutes façons plus qu’à attendre, en espérant que la réponse lui parviendrait rapidement.

Cela faisait 5 jours que le Serpentard se désintéressait des cours, 5 jours qu’il ne pensait qu’à sa dernière lettre et surtout 5 jours qu’il se traitait intérieurement d’imbécile pour avoir essayer de briser le contrat sous-entendu entre sa correspondante et lui. Il en était maintenant certain : Il venait de se prendre le premier râteau de sa vie, de se faire briser le cœur pour la première fois et de finir sur le banc des célibataires aigris lors du bal de Noël. Soirée que de toutes façons, vu les conditions, il allait probablement passé seul dans sa chambre sous ses draps avec des bonbons et des bières. Parce que fuck, les fêtes, fuck l’amour et que tous les couples aillent choper une crise foi et vomir leurs tripes lors de ce bal stupide. C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’il alla rejoindre ses amis, qui d’ailleurs n’osèrent piper mot sur la mine ronchon du Prince de Serpentard, pour déjeuner. En voyant les facteurs volants arriver, le Malefoy se jura que si l’une de ces volailles osait s’approcher de lui de trop près, il chasserait ces oiseaux de malheur et se ferait un édredon avec leurs plumes. En tout cas c’est ce qu’il se répéta avant qu’une lettre ne fut déposée sous ses yeux.

« -Encore une lettre de tes parents ? Questionna Blaise.  
Se rendant compte, qu’il fixait la petite enveloppe depuis quelques secondes sans bouger, ce qui était honnêtement suspect, Draco la rangea dans son sac.  
-Ouais, ma mère veut certainement savoir ce que je veux comme cadeau de noël, je la lirai plus tard.  
-A ta place je lui demanderai une tenue pour le bal… ou le partenaire parfait.  
-Pas besoin. J’ai ma tenue.  
-Et le partenaire ?  
Au ton taquin qu’employa son meilleur ami, Draco comprit que ce dernier ne croyait pas du tout que la lettre venait de la famille. Peut-être que le petit bonhomme de neige dessiné sur un coin de l’enveloppe l’avait mené à comprendre. Peut-être était-ce le parfum doux et épicé qui entourait l’enveloppe. Dans tous les cas il lui fallait dévier la conversation.  
-Le partenaire ? Je n’en sais rien… peut-être que je pourrais inviter Fred Weasley. Après tout ça me ferait de la peine qu’il y aille tout seul car tu n’as pas le courage de l’inviter.  
-Connard. Je vais l’inviter, j’attends seulement que… euh… que George se sépare un peu de lui.  
-Alors si je me souviens bien, pendant le cour de divination où les sixièmes et cinquièmes années sont mélangées tu as été mis en duo avec lui, alors que George est avec quelqu’un d’autre ce qui vous laisse environ 2 heures par semaines seuls autours d’une tasse. Tu veux quel autre sorte de contexte pour te lancer à l’eau exactement ? Tu attends que le résidu de thé écrive « Je me meurs d’amour pour toi depuis trois ans, embrasse moi par pitié » ?  
Reniflant d’un air dédaigneux, Blaise répondit :  
-Je ne supplie jamais. Il viendra à moi. Il me regarde juste maintenant.  
-Peut-être qu’il te regarde parce que toi tu le fixes tous les jours à chaque occasion depuis 3 ans ?  
-Alors déjà, c’est faux ensuite, difficile de ne pas apprécier la vue.  
-La sienne ou la tienne ?  
-Connard.  
-Tu te répètes Blaise, tu te répètes.  
-Et toi tu esquives la seule question importante de ces derniers jours : Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal, mon cher Draco Malefoy ?  
Dès la fin de sa phrase, quasiment tous les élèves assis autour des deux amis les regardèrent, complètement pour les moins discrets, ou en coin pour les autres. Après tout, on parlait des deux élèves élus les plus canon de Serpentard et top 10 des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard. Sentant le changement d’ambiance, les amis décidèrent d’un regard de délaisser la Grande Salle afin de trouver un endroit plus privé pour continuer leur discussion. Ils élurent le bord du lac comme endroit idéal pour cela, surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas pressés, n’ayant pas cours l’après-midi.  
« -Alors, tu veux enfin me dire de qui te viennent ces lettres argentées ? Et n’ose même pas prétendre que c’est de tes parents. Depuis déjà deux mois je te vois en recevoir régulièrement et sourire béatement devant elles. Et si tu crois que je ne t’ai pas cramé quand tu y répondais tu te fourres le doigts dans l’œil.  
Draco hésita, il détestait l’idée d’avoir été percé à jour alors qu’il mentait et surtout e supportait pas qu’on le force à quoi que ce soit. Merci bien il donnait suffisamment avec ses parents.  
-En plus ça faisait quelques jours que tu étais tendu comme un string, alors excuse moi de te reposer la question mais qui est la personne qui te met pour ainsi dire des étincelles dans les yeux comme ce midi ?  
-Tu vas être déçu de la réponse.  
-Essaye toujours, tu sais même si c’est Potter ou Weasley junior masculin je te jugerais pas.  
-C’est pas ça le problème : le problème c’est que je ne sais pas qui c’est.  
-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
-Non. »

  
Draco se résolu à expliquer l’histoire au brun… si ce dernier envoyait ici et maintenant une invitation à Fred. Se croyant tiré d’affaire, le Prince de Serpentard fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami sifflé son hibou, écrire une invitation devant lui et commander à l’animal de porter le mot à Fred Weasley… et il avait même signé. Après cela, Blaise lança son petit regard supérieur travaillé avec soin par tous serpentards qui se respecte, et Draco capitula.

  
Après ce qui sembla au blond des heures de discussion, son meilleur ami l’empressa d’ouvrir la lettre. Désireux de connaître la réponse, Malefoy ne résista que pour la forme. Les deux amis purent lire que la Belle avait répondu positivement et indiqué les conditions de leur rencontre, l’heure, l’endroit et le code vestimentaire afin de se reconnaître. Le thème « bal masqué » se prêtait parfaitement à la situation. Essayant de camoufler un large sourire et de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade en même temps, Draco et le Duc de Serpentard se rendirent dans leur dortoir et eurent la belle surprise de voir un certain rouquin adossé à côté de l’entrée.

L’heure était aux préparatifs. Dans tous les couloirs des dortoirs on voyait nombre d’élèves passés de chambre en chambre, de la salle de bain à la chambre des amis, à la salle commune quand enfin ils se sentaient prêts. Bref un joyeux boxon s’était emparé de la célèbre école de magie, autrefois réputée pour sa discipline. Draco et Blaise contenaient leur enthousiasme autant qu’ils le pouvaient mais chacun appréhendait l’heure qui allait suivre.

  
« -Blaise, lâche ce nœud, il était parfait. Fred te trouverait séduisant même déguisé en McGonnagal.  
-Merci pour la comparaison. Je te conseille d’enlever un peu de gel, tu ressembles à toi en première année… avec de la morve de troll en plus. Heureusement vu les huit doses de parfums que tu as mis, il n’y a pas l’odeur. Tu n’as pas oublié que tout être humain normalement constitué a besoin d’un minimum d’oxygène pour survivre ?  
-Coiffe tes cheveux je vais prendre une douche. On dirait Hagrid. »

  
Même si cela n’en avait pas l’air, il n’y avait aucune méchanceté dans les remarques que se faisaient les deux amis. Ils savaient juste tous les deux qu’il y avait un moment pour mettre les formes, voir améliorer un peu la vérité et user de quelques techniques de manipulation sur son interlocuteur et que des fois un vrai ami sa reconnaissait par sa franchise dans des situations importantes. Et s’il y a bien une chose sur laquelle la majorité des élèves étaient d’accord, c’était que le premier rencard était une chose importante.

  
Environ une heure plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis étaient prêt, du moins physiquement. Dans son costume de velours noir, avec une chemise sombre aux motifs graphique, le seul élément vif qui venait égayer la tenue était le nœud papillon doré. Et si vous pensez qu’un Serpentard aurait choisit cette couleur uniquement par goût vous vous trompez lourdement. Le doré était en premier, un honneur à la maison de son partenaire mais faisait aussi référence à la petite balle doré volante qui apportait la victoire lors d’un match de quidditch. Et Fred Weasley faisant parti de l’équipe de Gryffondor de Quidditch, le Duc de Serpentard était certain, qu’il apprécierait la référence.

  
Draco avait longuement hésité entre l’élégance, le tape-à-l’œil et la sobriété et avait fini avec une chemise noire, une cravate argentée un une veste longue assortie à son pantalon d’un violet sombre. Ce n’était pas le genre de couleur qu’il avait l’habitude de porter, mais il souhaitait conserver un minimum l’effet de surprise concernant son identité. Le serpentard était décidé à se dévoiler coûte que coûte ce soir et cela même s’il avait peur qu’en découvrant qui il était réellement, sa Belle ne fuit sa compagnie. Ce soit il pariait et c’était quitte ou double.

La musique avait déjà commencé lorsque Blaise retrouva son Gryffondor. Le regard de Fred sur sa tenue, et particulièrement appuyé sur son cou, le conforta qu’il avait bien choisi. Il jeta un dernier regard complice à son meilleur ami avant d’entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut l’heure du départ pour Draco qui s’empressa de se rendre à la salle de métamorphose.

Lorsqu’il arriva la première chose qu’il remarqua fut sa longue robe bleu-verte qui scintillait, elle semblait recouverte d’écailles, donnant un air de sirène à la jeune femme au visage masqué d’un lou argenté (le signe distinctif qu’ils avaient choisis). Ensuite il vit sa magnifique chevelure blonde qui cascadait jusqu’à ses hanches, avec des perles et des plumes placées dans un magnifique chaos.

« -Bonsoir mademoiselle.  
-Bonsoir, Milord. Puis-je vous appeler ainsi le long de la soirée ? Ne connaissant pas votre nom et ne voulant pas vous attribuer un surnom douteux je pense que c’est préférable.  
-Avec plaisir Milady. C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin en chair et en os.  
-Pareil… même si je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles me rencontrer. J’ai été agréablement surprise par ton invitation.  
Draco saisit l’occasion pour se renseigner sur la situation amoureuse de sa Belle.  
-J’espère ne pas avoir pris la place de quelqu’un d’autre, si c’est le cas j’en suis désolé.  
-Il n’y a personne d’autre avec qui j’aurais aimé passé cette soirée. »

  
Cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur du Prince de Serpentard. Il sourit et invita sa Lady à entrer dans la salle de bal dans laquelle les élèves dansaient déjà. Après quelques musiques bien rythmées qui déchaînèrent les foules, ce fut l’heure des slows. Du coin de l’œil, Malefoy repéra Blaise et son cavalier en train de danser doucement collés l’un à l’autre, ces deux-là formaient décidément un beau couple, surprenant, mais beau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il invita sa cavalière à danser avec lui. Bien sûr en gentlemen il instaura une certaine distance entre leurs corps et s’appliqua pour la faire virevolter doucement au rythme des violons.

  
Le temps sembla marquer un arrêt pour lui. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux clairs en face de lui, son corps bougeait mécaniquement comme emporté par la magie de la musique. Lorsque la fin de la musique commença à se faire entendre, il n’avait plus qu’une pensée en tête : l’embrasser. A ce moment là, peu lui importait qui se cachait derrière le masque, cela pourrait être Granger ou Potter qu’il s’en ficherait éperdument. Et à sa grande surprise ce fut elle qui franchit le pas, elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds, mit une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire et l’embrassa. Il jura qu’il n’avait connu d’aussi doux que se baiser et souhaita que cet instant durent éternellement. Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il retenu un soupir de frustration. Il réalisa que c’était le moment idéal pour se déclarer.

  
« -Je sais que ça peut te paraître complètement dingue car je ne connais pas ton nom, mais je pense que tu me connais mieux que personne malgré cela, et je pense pouvoir dire que je te connais aussi suffisamment bien pour pouvoir t’avouer sans peur que je suis amoureux de toi.  
Le cœur battant, le stress faisant pulser son sang dans ses tempes, il attendit une réponse, qui vint beaucoup trop tardivement à son goût.  
-Je… ressens la même chose.  
Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait déjà à crier de joie, sa cavalière le prit de nouveau par surprise en retirant son élégant lou.  
-Je m’appelle Luna Lovegood. Puis-je connaître ton nom ?  
Luna Lovegood. Luna. Lovegood. Une fille de serdaigle qui se faisait moquer par certains abrutis de l’école, une fille qui avait la réputation d’être aussi bizarre et imprévisible que sincère et gentille. Draco aurait put prendre peur de révéler qui il était, un serpentard, connu pour avoir des parents mangemorts et un père cruel mais non. Quand il regardait dans ces yeux bleus, il sentait qu’il ne serait pas jugé par sa famille. Alors à son tour il retira son lou.  
-Draco Malefoy, pour vous servir.  
-Je ne suis pas surprise.  
Alors celle-là il ne s’y attendait pas. Il manqua de tomer à la renverse, comment ça elle ne s’y attendait pas ? Il avait la réputation d’être un sombre connard pour la plupart des élèves ou un gosse de riche canon pour d’autres. En aucun cas il était facile de le considérer comme quelqu’un de qui on pouvait se sentir proche, hormis pour son meilleur ami ; Au contraire il avait plutôt une réputation de cœur de glace.  
-Dans tes lettres, on ressent que te livrer n’est pas une chose courante. Et je n’ai jamais écouté les rumeurs, cela n’existe que pour rassurer les gens face à leurs propres insécurités.  
-Est-ce que… tu lis dans les pensées ?  
Dans un rire mélodieux, Luna répondit.  
-On peut lire ne toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Draco finit par refermer la bouche pour mieux embrasser sa Belle, officialisant leur couple par la même occasion. C’était une fille surprenante et il savait dès à présent qu’elle ne cesserait jamais d’être aussi étonnante. Lorsqu’il connut la vérité Blaise manqua de s’étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, heureusement Fred veillait au grain et lui tapota le dos.  
« Eh bah mon vieux, je crois que j’aurais presque été moins surpris si ça avait été Ginny Weasley, ou Neville Londubat. Par contre je pense que tu n'aurais pas put trouver meilleure partenaire que cette fille là. Elle te complète parfaitement. » Cela, Draco en était aussi intimement convaincu et décidé à chérir son premier et espérait-il dernier amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire, j'espère que cet OS vous a plut ! A bientôt !


End file.
